The Miracle
by Annabeth Loves Percy
Summary: Percy Jackson moves around a lot and cant stop. His father's job is a terrible job that moves them around the country. Soon his life gets better but will it stay that way? Know that this story has no greek mythology in it! It does have the characters.


Here is my next story! Read and review please! Thanks everyone!

The Miracle

I walked outside of school, my friend beside me.

"So Percy, do you want to catch a movie later on tonight?" He asked me.

"Sure G-man, that sounds cool." I replied.

I could see the little kids running to the neighborhood playground.

"Hey Percy, something wrong?" Grover asked.

"No, there's nothing wrong. Why do you ask?" I said back.

"Oh, no reason. You just seem like your worried about something." He explained.

"Well actually, you know how my dad always has to move around the country because of his job? Well,

I'm worried that I'm going to have to move again because of it. If I do, then we will

probably never see each other again." I said sadly. We walked to my house and when we

got to the driveway we both gasped.

"Percy, I can't believe my eyes… are those boxes in your house? They're everywhere." Grover said in shock.

I ran inside my house and saw my mom and dad packing books.

They gave me a sad look when they saw me.

"Son, I know that you have gotten used to your new school, but my job is making us move again. I'm sorry, but we will move tomorrow." My dad informed me.

I was furious.

My parents should have told me ahead of time.

Instead, they waited until the day before to tell me.

The only question I had for them, was why?

"Why did you guys wait until the day before to tell me? This isn't fair! I've gotten used to my new school, I was going to go to a movie tonight with my friend and now we have to move

again?" I asked them slightly mad.

The thing was, my parents understood that I went through hard times when I moved constantly.

"Percy, I know that it's hard for you, but we can't do anything about it. If we could, we would. You can still go to the movies tonight. Just don't be home too late." My mother assured

me. "Son, we didn't tell you that we were moving until the day before because we didn't want you to worry. We wanted you to be happy for a couple more days." My dad explained.

I nodded and said, "Yes. I understand. Thanks for letting me go to the movie. Ill get my things ready in the morning. Grover and I are going to head over to the mall early to pick out a

movie and shop a little. I have my cell phone. Ill be back in about three to four hours. Bye." I said as I both hugged them and left with Grover still in shock.

"Dude, you weren't kidding. You're leaving tomorrow?" He asked me.

"I'm afraid so. I knew I would have to move sooner or later. Now do you believe me when I said my life was terrible?" I reminded him.

He nodded. We walked down the street and saw Juniper.

She was a friend of Grover's at our school. I always knew Grover had a huge crush on her. But of coarse, he would deny it.

She came up to us and glared into my eyes. I never had strong feelings for her, but she was a good friend at least.

"Percy, what's wrong? You look sad." She asked confused.

I looked back into her eyes and said, "Oh, well, I have to move again. I'm moving tomorrow. I've just gotten used to our school and I have to move again. It figures."

She patted me on the back and said, "Its ok Percy, hopefully everything will be ok. I'm sorry." She said, trying to calm me down.

"Thanks Juniper. But hey, are you doing anything tonight? If you aren't, then why don't we all go see a movie at the mall? Are you in?" I asked her, trying to get Grover to be in a better

mood. Grover looked at me as if I was a hero.

"You bet Percy! All three of us are friends right? Lets go!" She shouted.

Grover looked a little disappointed after that, but he was still looking at me like I was some hero or something.

Grover whipped up a conversation with Juniper and I left their conversation to the two of them.

As we walked closer to the mall and passed busy streets, and the old library, and so many different buildings that I began to love more and more each and

every day, I started to think about what would happen if I left this town.

I would soon try to get used to the things that would be in my new town.

But as I thought, I knew one thing that was for certain; I would never forget the memories that I shared in this town with other people and with myself.

That would never change to me. I would always have those memories in my heart to think about. So as the evening went on I tried to enjoy myself.

It was still hard when you knew that you might not ever see the friends that you were with ever again.

When we arrived at the mall Grover and Juniper both stared at me and said at the exact same time, "Why are you so quiet?" They said, and they both blushed afterward.

"Oh, I'm only thinking." I quickly said.

We walked inside the mall and bought ourselves some drinks. Grover bought Juniper's drink. Juniper quickly caught on why Grover bought her a drink.

I found us some seats in the food court. When Grover and Juniper came back, Juniper had a drink, but Grover didn't.

I saw that there were two straws in Juniper's drink. I laughed at this.

Juniper recognized this too and took a drink from the Pepsi. Grover waited.

"Well, go ahead, I'm not going to bite Grover." Juniper finally said. Grover finally took a small sip out of the Pepsi, and he smiled. Juniper smiled back.

In a few minutes, they would be holding hands. I looked away and said, "Hey guys, I'll be right back. I'm going to find out what time the movies start." I said and walked off.

All I could see was the two staring into each other's faces, smiling and nodding.

I passed a few stores and some restrooms. I passed my favorite store. I know it may sound kind of geeky when you're in 8th grade, but my favorite store was Borders.

When you move around as much as I do, books are your best friends. To me they were. I loved to read.

Borders was this bookstore and my favorite authors always visited and I got to meet them. It was the best store ever.

I went inside and went immediately to my favorite book series that I had ever or will ever read in my entire life. Percy Jackson and the Olympians, was my favorite book series ever.

It seemed like ever name I encountered was in that book... how strange...

However, when I got there, I found a girl reading the new fifth book. And, when I stared into her eyes, the blue in them blinded me.

She had Blonde hair, and as I said before, blue eyes. She wore a plain blue t-shirt with blue jeans. I was stunned.

I probably looked like an idiot just standing there staring at a girl. She stopped reading her book and looked into my eyes and smiled.

I smiled back, and felt like Grover. I finally got the courage to speak up.

"Hi, what's your name? I'm Percy." I said friendly.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth. Do you like Percy Jackson and the Olympians, too?" she asked.

"Yes, their my favorite series. What about you? I see your reading the new book." I realized after staring at her.

She nodded and stood up from her chair and put her face closer to mine. I could feel my face getting redder. She smiled at me again.

"I love the series. It's my favorite book series ever. So, where are you from Blake?" She asked me in an interested voice.

"I'm from… Well, I honestly don't know. I'm moving tomorrow, I used to live here, but I'm moving somewhere in Southern U.S.A." I told her.

"Well I don't live here, I'm here for vacation. Maybe Ill see you later then Blake?" She asked me.

"Yeah, maybe…" I told her.

"Well, It's been nice seeing you and all, but I've been in this store for too long. Id better buy this book and leave. I really hope that we meet again. Do you want my cell

phone number Percy?" She asked me sweetly.

"Umm… Sure. Thanks. Do you want mine?" I asked her back.

She nodded. We both gave each other our numbers and she gave me a big hug.

"I really hope that we see each other again… Goodbye Percy." She said, and she waved to me and got in line at the register.

I almost fell down when I got the fifth book of the Percy Jackson series.

Annabeth was the girl that lit up my tunnel! She was just so different. We smiled at each other while we were in line. She waved and left with her parents.

I paid and left for the food court. When I got back to Grover and Juniper, they were holding hands and looking for me.

"Oh wow! Look at who got together! Haha! I'm only kidding with you two. Lets go to the movie theaters. I got sidetracked on my way over there. I never made it." I explained.

They both blushed and turned bright red.

"What in the world were you doing then Percy?" Grover asked.

"It's a long story Grover. It's a long story. Lets just head over to the movie theater ok?" I asked.

They nodded and we walked across the mall. I paid for the tickets and found us some seats.

"Hey, what movie is this? I wasn't paying any attention." Grover asked confused.

"How am I supposed to know? That's the least of my worries right now. I've got a lot on my mi…" I said.

I was cut short from the speakers of the movie theater. It was on full blast. We didn't care though.

The movie ended as quickly as it started...

We started to walk home cause it was later than I had anticipated.

"So, are you two coming over to my house in the morning to say goodbye? That will be the last time we meet you know?" I informed them.

"Oh, you bet Percy! Ill be there for sure." Grover said as he started silently crying. I just laughed.

"I'm sorry, but tomorrow is Saturday, and I have plans already in the morning. I'm sorry Percy." Juniper told me sadly.

"Oh, its ok. I don't mind. I'm going to miss you guys." I told them.

They nodded and walked on. I did the same. We came to my house and my mom asked if they needed a ride home.

"That's ok Mrs. Jackson, I think we will just walk home ourselves. Thank you anyways." Juniper explained.

I waved goodbye to them and fell on my bed without giving a care to do anything else.

Because tomorrow, my life became a living hell again…

I awoke in the morning at 6:30 a.m.

I got ready and sat in the car for a few minutes to think. I hoped my new school was a better school than I had hoped…

We waited and waited for Grover, I even called him, but he never showed up.

"Its ok. Just go Dad. Lets get out of here. I have his number." I said, holding back pain. I would never see my friend again.

As soon as I had started to think we took off with three trucks behind us carrying our things.

As we made our way to the highway, I started to think about one good time I had at every building I passed. It wasn't very much fun.

We eventually reached the highway. The whole drive to the new house, I was thinking, and looking out at the horizon.

I was asking myself one question.

What's this new Town going to be like?

We got to the house and it was actually a nice sized home. I set up my room and made it feel like my old room.

The weekend went by so fast and I just stayed inside my house the whole time.

Then one morning, I awoke. It was Monday morning at 6:00 a.m.

I got ready for school. By no time whatsoever, I said bye to my dad and asked my mom for a ride.

She dropped me off at the school and told me to call me on her cell phone if anything came up.

"Good luck Percy. Be careful." She said.

She drove away and I was left alone. I walked inside the school and found kids walking to their classes.

Well at least the kids weren't insane. I looked over and saw a few kids playing around and trying to break open a locker.

I shook my head and headed to the main office. I asked them if I could kindly have an tour of the school.

They called down a student and my mouth dropped open...

"Umm… Is that you Percy?" She asked me.

My mouth got out a, "Umm… Well, umm… I…" I managed to get out while I was scratching my head.

She giggled which made me laugh cause I had never heard someone giggle before.

We walked outside the Main Office to talk.

"Well, it looks like I got my wish. I don't understand how we are meeting each other again though. I guess its just destiny. Wow, I honestly thought that we would never see each

other again! And it looks like we have most of the same classes too!" She said excited.

I told her how happy I was to have her going to the school with me. She smiled.

Annabeth gave me the grand tour. She also showed me the Art room. She loved Art and mythology.

Those were her favorite subjects. It was just so fascinating to listen to her talk and talk.

I think I had strong feelings for her…

But I wasn't sure if she had them back.

"So Annabeth, we better get to our class, right?" I asked her.

She nodded and smiled her famous smile. The day went by quickly until the last few minutes when this kid named Luke came up to Annabeth and I talking by my locker and he slapped

Annabeth across the face.

I stood up and put my arm across Annabeth's torso. Luke pushed me out of the way, and I did something that I had never done before.

I charged Luke.

He hurt the girl that I secretly cared so much about.

I charged him. He noticed as soon as he was going to hit Annabeth again.

I jumped on him. He fell down.

I started punching him, and kicking him, and doing anything I could to hurt him.

How dare he do this? I didn't even know the guy, but I wanted to kill him.

I got off and he was hurt.

"You're going to pay for this new kid." He said as I picked Annabeth up and ran out of the school before any teachers saw the fight.

Luckily no kids did.

I brought Annabeth where she told me to, to get to her house.

I rubbed my hand on her scar.

"I'm sorry for what happened back at school. I promise he wont hurt you again. I'm so sorry Annabeth." I said sadly.

"Why are you sad Percy? You got in a fight for me! And I broke up with him today… He didn't take it very easy though… I'm the one who should be sorry." She told me.

"You went out with that jerk? He slapped you though. Why did you break up with him?" I asked her.

"Well Percy, I used to like him, but he's a jerk. I'm sorry. And I broke up with him because… Well... I kind of…Umm… I…" She said while she blushed and her cheeks turned bright red.

"Are you hiding something from me Annabeth? Your cheeks are getting awfully red…" I teased.

She blushed again.

I suddenly understood why she was blushing so much.

Did Annabeth Like me?

I decided it was now or never. I had courage inside of me that I never knew was there.

So I blurted some words out of my mouth.

"Annabeth, is the reason why you broke up with Luke because you like me?" I asked her as my heart was about to drop.

She whispered one word that I could barely hear.

That word was the word, "Yes" As she said this, I had a shock in my heart and it froze my body.

I held my hands out to her. She accepted them and gave me a hug.

"I know you don't like me back the way I do Percy… Its ok. But I would like to be friends, if that's ok with you?" She asked kindly.

"But Annabeth, I do like you the way you like me. I was afraid if I told you, it would ruin our friendship…" I told her.

"Never would it do that. I like you too." She told me and made my heart rise to a new level.

"How does a date this Friday sound? At the mall and the movies?" I asked her.

"Sounds great! Well, thanks for fighting Luke back there… I better go, ill see you tomorrow… Bye." She said.

She went inside and I went home too. For once, things were going perfect for me.

"How was your first day honey?" My mom asked when I got home.

"Oh, well, lets see… I got in a fight, I'm actually doing good with my homework, and I have a new girlfriend." I told her nervously.

"You got in a fight? Why weren't we contacted? Are you ok? And a knew girlfriend? Who is she?" My mom asked.

She was talking a mile a minute.

"Mom! Yes I'm fine! And he deserved what I gave to him… you see, back at…" I started to say and I told her the whole story of how I met Annabeth and how Luke went out with her

before and how he had slapped her…

It all led to the part where we started going out.

I told her how happy I was in my life for the first time.

"Well I'm glad you're happy.

Your Birthday is this Friday, you know!" She told me and went to the other room.

I had almost forgotten about it.

I soon found myself falling asleep in my bed.

The rest of the week went by pretty fast.

Even with Annabeth I didn't have the best time at my new school.

Although, Luke kept out of my way. I don't know if he moved on, or he was afraid of me, or what else, but I was happy that he left me alone.

I soon made a friend. His name was Tyson.

He was the only kid at the school who wasn't such a jerk. I figured that I would have to move again soon. I might as well had better enjoy it as it lasted.

Soon, I would move again and be miserable with no friends whatsoever.

My Birthday went by faster than the week itself.

I knew I wasn't going to get what I wanted.

After School I walked home with Annabeth.

"Hey Percy! Do you want to go catch a movie tonight? It's your birthday. Just you and me… and a movie. How bout it?" She asked me enthusiastically.

"Sure! But let me check in with my mom first, ok?" I asked her.

She nodded. She looked awfully curious.

We jogged to my house, and she waited at the front door.

"Percy, I have some bad news… We have to…" My mom started.

"Mom, no. Please don't say that. No! Not that! I've finally gotten used to this place!" I yelled.

Annabeth peeked inside.

"Percy, Were not moving! Your father found a permanent job!" she screamed out loud.

"Happy Birthday Percy!" My mom and Annabeth yelled in laughter.

"You knew?" I asked Annabeth.

She kissed me on the cheek, laughed, and nodded.

I ran all over my house and jumped up and down.

I was just so happy.

It was the first time, my dream had come true.

I had truly gotten what I wanted for my birthday. I asked my mom if I could go to the movie theaters with Annabeth.

She nodded and gave us some money.

We walked down the street and I was shocked of what just happened to me.

Then all of a sudden, Tyson walked in front of us…

"Can I come?" He asked.

It reminded me of Grover, Juniper, and I. My life was starting to turn around.

It was truly…

A miracle.

Thank you for reading this. How was the story? Reviews please. Let me know what you think, I know its been forever since i have updated but Im back and better hopefully! Haha, Feel free to flame me!!! I want ya too! But give 3 ways I can improve to go along wth it!


End file.
